


Stay Alive

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: LWDS 3 Drabbles [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, RAW Spoilers 7/27/20, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Buddy faces a difficult decision as he tries to work through the events of last Monday night.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Series: LWDS 3 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Week 8 for Last Wrestling Drabble Standing: Prompt: Do or Die

Buddy stifles a frustrated yell as Seth's ringtone begins again. He's lost track of how many times the man's tried calling despite Buddy pleading for space .

His fingers vibrate with the weight of his actions. His eyes ache with the vision of driving Aleister's eye into that sharp corner. His ears buzz with the echo of Seth's words bouncing in his head.

_You know what you need to do._

Once upon a time, Buddy feared mediocrity. He fought hard against those trying to push him gently to the background. He seized every opportunity, dreaming of the day they would see him in all his glory.

Buddy lets out a bitter laugh at the memory. How foolish he'd been.

He had done just what he’d set out to do. The whole world knew who he was, and it was all thanks to the one who’d found him in his darkest moment and promised him the world. 

Now a larger question lingers.

_At what cost?_

Buddy jabs at the off button on his phone as Seth tries once again to reach him. 

Maybe a hot shower can offer him respite. 

He throws his phone into his sock drawer as he heads towards the bathroom. He says a silent prayer for the peace he so desperately craves. 

He turns the water on as hot as it will go, and sheds his clothing. Pulling the curtain back, he steps into the tub and rests directly beneath the spray.

Resting his head against the tile wall, he lets the water pound over sore muscle . A lavender shower bomb activates, perfuming the air with its thick sweetness 

It promises peace and clarity. 

Buddy gets neither.

They had warned him about Seth Rollins. He had a way of making a person fall deeply in love with him. Inevitably, it ended badly. 

Did Buddy really want to get in over his head?

Yes. 

Seth made him feel alive in a way no one else had. More importantly, being with him kept Buddy away from the mediocrity he feared. 

Buddy stands there so long that the water grows icy. He knows he should dry off but he can't bring himself to move. This is the closest to peace he's had since everything had happened. 

Soon, a violent wave of shivers pass through him. The water no longer brings comfort. It only adds to his uncertainty. 

He dresses in a pair of loose basketball shorts, and heads into the kitchen. His thoughts wander to the bottle of Peppermint Schnapps buried deep in his freezer. 

He pulls it out, and twists the cap off. He swigs directly from the bottle, letting it warm his soul as the mint lingers on his lips. 

It reminds him of Seth's Chapstick- the cool sweetness that always made him feel alive. 

This isn't a feeling he can easily shake, nor one he ever wants to be away from. 

It might be easy to walk away. 

Regardless, he chooses not to.


End file.
